


spirits in my head

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Baby Ced, Burns, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Even the wind was silent because it couldn't find any words to describe it.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 6





	spirits in my head

"Grandma, why doesn't the wind talk to me anymore?" Ced seemed ashamed. "Did I do something that will make them mad?"

Queen Rahna smiled. She couldn't talk with the wind spirits, but she thought they wouldn't be mad at a toddler. "Of course you didn't. They are just playing hide and seek with each other. They don't talk with you because they don't want to be found."

Ced thought about that. "But they have been playing forever. I wish I could play with them too."

"Well, maybe when-" A soldier barging in interrupted her.

"Your Majesty, Lady Erinys' Pegasus has been sighted! They will be landing in a few minutes." She seemed to realize her mistake, but the Queen didn't care about that.

"They are back this early? Looks like Grannvale didn't choose bloodshed this time." She looked at Ced who seemed ready to bolt to the courtyard. "Cedsy why don't you go greet them I will come at my own pace."

Ced was more than happy to do what he was told. He was waiting for Mom and Dad to come home for a long time. Even though adults told him it wasn't that long.

When he arrived at the courtyard the Pegasus was already there. Though it wasn't standing. Mom didn't seem to be standing too. Though people were helping her to get up.

"Mom!" Ced ran to her. Though he stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Mom looked bad. There wasn't blood so he didn't know why it was bad, but it felt like it was bad. Her arm seemed melted. Ced didn't know if humans could melt, but he didn't have any other word to describe it. "Mom..."

Erinys heard him. Just like she heard everyone else but she couldn't find words to speak. How she was supposed to tell them what happened? She tried to take a few steps towards Ced. Even with people supporting her it was agonizing. She saw Queen Rahna from the corner of her eye. Erinys hoped she would get it.

"Ced go to bed. You can talk with your mom tomorrow morning." Grandma said without even looking at him.

"But..." He didn't finish it. In the end he knew he had to do what was told.

But Ced couldn't sleep that night.

He thought about what happened to Mom.

He thought about why he didn't see Dad.

And he thought about why the wind started talking with him again.


End file.
